


marina's chat room

by xnky



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, No Lesbians Die, Octopi & Squid, Post-Canon, Slow To Update, Useless Lesbians, agent 3 is a butch lesbian, agent 4 is a Soft Butch TM, agent 8 is a trans femme lesbian, anyway, chatfic, sorry i like that tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xnky/pseuds/xnky
Summary: ▇Webmaster▇> gaygent4 has joined the chatroom.





	marina's chat room

**Author's Note:**

> as a reference for future chapters, the agents may or may not end up being more like my OCs than anything, so yeah  
> EDIT SHIT!! IDK WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING BUT AO3 ISNT LOADING THE WHOLE CHAPTER SO UH

♪MARINA’S CHAT★ROOM♪

▇Webmaster▇> DJ_Hyperfresh has joined the chatroom.

DJ_Hyperfresh> This chat is a little a bit defunct, so I’ll put it on read-only.

▇Webmaster▇> MC.Princess has joined the chatroom.

MC.Princess> oh no you don’t

MC.Princess> no nope nada you’re not allowed

DJ_Hyperfresh> Well, it’s not like we need to save Agent 8 from the underground anymore..【・_・?】

▇Webmaster▇> CraigCuttlefish has joined the chatroom.

CraigCuttlefish> HELLO

CraigCuttlefish> OH WHOOPS

CraigCuttlefish> hello marina and pearl

MC.Princess> Y’all know what i was thinking?

DJ_Hyperfresh> Hahaha….what?

MC.Princess> We should totes add agent 3 4 and 8 to the chat now that they have phones.

MC.Princess> oh yeah and mayb squid sisters

CraigCuttlefish> oh no

DJ_Hyperfresh> Ahh ////. Well. Maybe squid sisters.

MC.Princess> why oh no old man lol

CraigCuttlefish> Well Marie is already in this chatroom ♪

DJ_Hyperfresh> Haha.

DJ_Hyperfresh> Wait what?

MC.Princess> HAHA YEAH LOL WHAT DO YOU MEAN MUSIC NOTE

MC.Princess> Well.

MC.Princess> I’m inviting agents 3, 4, and 8 now

▇Webmaster▇> agent8 has joined the chatroom.

agent8> ΉΣᄂᄂӨ I ΛM ΛGΣПƬ 8 ΉӨЩ DӨ YӨЦ Λᄂᄂ DӨ

MC.Princess> Uh..

DJ_Hyperfresh> Oh, 8, I think you have the wrong keyboard lingo.. press the gear and change it to Inklish (INKO)

agent8> 

ӨΉ

agent8> ｅｒ

agent8> 

MC.Princess> Lol...its ok. Cool fonts

agent8> ʇı sıɥʇ sı

DJ_Hyperfish> No, not yet

CraigCuttlefish> that seems awfully familiar

agent8> okay

agent8> sorry about that

MC.Princess> No prob 8. As you know its Pearl, aka MC Princess, aka The Baroness of Bars, aka

MC.Princess> Well nvm Some nicknames gotta get used up

agent8> hi pearl

agent8> thank you all for the messages they were very nice

DJ_Hyperfresh> No problem 8!! If you need any help we’re pretty much always up haha.

agent8> i did not know you all were famous

CraigCuttlefish> well not me

MC.Princess> Lol you were like in the great turf war or something, but ok. His grandkids, tho. Fresh as $plat if u know what I mean.

agent8> i dont

DJ_Hyperfresh> Ah..it means very famous.

DJ_Hyperfresh> Oddly enough, Pearl is the only who uses that phrase…

MC.Princess> Sorry but its the new thing ‘Rina

DJ_Hyperfresh> Fresh as $plat will never be a thing.

MC.Princess> Also btw 8 u can capatalize ur letters. With the little up arrow thing in the corner

agent8> i like the way this looks

agent8> its less loud

DJ_Hyperfresh> Ouch…

MC.Princess> Meh meh its fine.

▇Webmaster▇> agent.iii has joined the chatroom.

CraigCuttlefish> AH! my favorite

CraigCuttlefish> HAHAHA! JK

MC.Princess> Woah, cool it gramps…

agent.iii> oh hello captain

agent.iii> who are these people??

agent8> oh hello i am agent 8

agent8> how do you use a question mark

agent.iii> oh, you

MC.Princess> Omg you’re like cap all over again….

MC.Princess> Not that its a bother. Press the 123 in the corner

agent8> oh ok thank you.

MC.Princess> Oh yeah i’m Pearl. aka MC Princess aka The Baroness of Bars

DJ_Hyperfresh> Hi, agent 3! We’ve heard a lot about you. I’m Marina!

DJ_Hyperfresh> Originally I was going to archive this chatroom but...well, if it means we get to know each other, I’m down!

agent.iii> hey

▇Webmaster▇> gaygent4 has joined the chatroom.

DJ_Hyperfresh> …

MC.Princess> Wow

gaygent4> oh is this like a groupchat

gaygent4> whats up

agent8> whats a gaygent?

gaygent4> dang

gaygent4> it’s like, gay, with agent

gaygent4> gaygent

agent8> whats a gay?

gaygent4> no offense but like….do u live under a rock

gaygent4> i am a Homosexual. i Like Girls. Lesbian is my name

agent8> well i did live underground away from inkling society until i was 16. Hi lesbian

gaygent4> ….dang. and here i was thinking i needed to go outside more often

gaygent4> tbh i didnt do anything active until i did the whole saving inkopolis thing from dj octavio thing. so i. stayed inside all day. and cried

gaygent4> my name isnt actually lesbian btw

agent.iii> oh, so you’re agent 4.

agent.iii> marie told me there was a new agent. but i guess there’s another one too?

agent.iii> how did dj octavio come back?

gaygent4> idk

gaygent4> but i got to beat him up with a rainmaker and now he’s in a snowglobe

agent.iii> nice.

DJ_Hyperfresh> Um...Hi Agent 4, I’m Marina and MC.Princess is Pearl.

gaygent4> oh! ok hi

gaygent4> wait

gaygent4> WAIT WHAT????

gaygent4> WHAT??????????????? like THe People From News?

MC.Princess> Well we do music too...

▇Webmaster▇> Agent 2 has joined the chatroom.

Agent 2> I noticed this chatroom was active…

Agent 2> Oh! Hello, Marina and Pearl. And Agent 4, you’re the one who didn’t know who the Squid Sisters were...

Agent 2> ...Do you guys have names? Or am I just going to keep calling you by your NSS ID?

agent.iii> agent 3 is fine. hey marie how’s your life been in the last year

Agent 2> ...You’re with Callie right now, right?   
agent.iii> huh?...oh, yeah

Agent 2> Tell her I said hi. And to pick up some milk on the way home, please

▇Webmaster▇> AGENTonesie has joined the chatroom.

AGENTonesie> u dont need to whats up marie

AGENTonesie> i picked up groceries last time…...(-_-;)

Agent 2> Please..

AGENTonesie> SIGH fine

AGENTonesie> oh hey agent 3 and 4??? sup

agent.iii> hey

gaygent4> hi!

AGENTonesie> Yoo whos the newbie

agent8> hi, i am agent 8.

AGENTonesie> i knew that already!! no need to be so shy lol. like where u from girl send a selfie

agent8> whats a selfie?

AGENTonesie> U POOR GIRL OMG

AGENTonesie> Take a pic of yoself!!!!!

DJ_Hyperfresh> Uhm...haha what she means is go to the camera and then take a picture of yourself!   
agent8> oh! so what you and pearl sent of eachother

agent8> ok

agent8> um

▇Webmaster▇> agent8 has left the chatroom.

▇Webmaster▇> MC.Princess has left the chatroom.

 

agent8 to MC.Princess

agent8> how do i send a picture?

MC.Princess> Oh! With the square thing that looks like mountains.

agent8> ok

agent8> like this?

agent8> [Image]

MC.Princess> Yup lol. Ur learning quickly

 

♪MARINA’S CHAT★ROOM♪

▇Webmaster▇> MC.Princess has joined the chatroom.

▇Webmaster▇> agent8 has joined the chatroom.

AGENTonesie> Whered yall go

agent8> i just needed to ask pearl how to send pictures

agent8> [Image]

Agent 2> Oh, is that Pearl and Marina in the background? Cute..

AGENTonesie> damn we gay on this night

AGENTonesie> oh whoops wrong chat

agent8> ah

CraigCuttlefish> I AM PROUD OF YOU, CALLIE

AGENTonesie> thanks gramps

AGENTonesie> how old r u 8

agent8> no, im 16

AGENTonesie> oh dang

AGENTonesie> my lesbian conquest continues….. ( - __-” )

gaygent4> Ah, I see you are a man of culture as well.

AGENTonesie> BRUH lmao we lesbians just tryna survive

agent.iii> …

AGENTonesie> agent 3…..didnt u have an octoling gf for a while??

agent.iii> shhh i have no romantic relationships

AGENTonesie> ….Suspicious

AGENTonesie> You know twas trying to talk to dj octavio the other day and apparently i had 2 octo gfs?? I lowkey wanna go sing for them but I forgot their names :(

AGENTonesie> the one time i finally get love

agent.iii> you can talk to dj octavio?

AGENTonesie> Well, yeah all of us can..

▇Webmaster▇> agent.iii has left the chatroom.

▇Webmaster▇> AGENTonesie has left the chatroom.

 

agent.iii to AGENTonesie

agent.iii> don’t tell anybody i said this.

AGENTonesie> no prob ;D

agent.iii> i am horribly, undeniably gay

AGENTonesie> …

AGENTonesie> its on the newbie right?

agent.iii> No How Would I Ever Like Her

AGENTonesie> … ;) I Know.

 

♪MARINA’S CHAT★ROOM♪

▇Webmaster▇> agent.iii has joined the chatroom.

▇Webmaster▇> AGENTonesie has joined the chatroom.

MC.Princess> Well idk who DJ octavio is but Marina’s the freshest DJ around, you hear?!

DJ_Hyperfresh> Oh...haha thanks.

MC.Princess> Whered u two go?

AGENTonesie> ;)

AGENTonesie> cant say

agent8> oh um marie

Agent 2> Yeah?

agent8> i dont um

agent8> i dont really like my old name

agent8> but you all can call me kyo

AGENTonesie> sounds good kyo!

gaygent4> im sunny btw

Agent 2> They’re not saying it, but Agent 3’s name is Nico.

agent.iii> that...was supposed...to be… a secret…

MC.Princess> Well now that yall know yalls names u guys should hang out and play some turf wars to get to know each other

DJ_Hyperfresh> Ah, yes. Y’all’m’st’ve’s personalities are perfect for each other

gaygent4> nico marie said u didnt shower

Agent 2> Well...yes.

agent.iii> i practice basic hygiene

Agent 2> No, you don’t.

AGENTonesie> u dont sorry

CraigCuttlefish> you do not

agent.iii> …

gaygent4> i came out to have a good time but honestly im feeling so attacked right now

agent.iii> what

gaygent4> its a meme

MC.Princess> When your friend doesn’t know what memes are

gaygent4> If you say that ever again, do not be surprised to find a dynamo roller down your throat.

MC.Princess> Ooh, kinky. im into that

DJ_Hyperfresh> WELL maybe we should! Bond! With each other! For example! I don’t really know Nico or Sunny! So!

agent.iii> i haven’t eaten anything other than cereal in 4 and a half weeks.

MC.Princess> how u still alive fam

DJ_Hyperfresh> Pearl, you only eat bacon for every meal…

MC.Princess> oh yea hot breakfast btw

gaygent4> i made a 4 gallon batch of spaghetti sauce on tuesday so that’s all i’ve been eating for the past week

Agent 2> …

Agent 2> All of the expectations I had…

MC.Princess> Well what about yalls gender?? Appearance?? I dont even know what yall look like

DJ_Hyperfresh> Pearl,

DJ_Hyperfresh> I love you,

DJ_Hyperfresh> But please stop saying “y’all” and “yalls”

MC.Princess> ooh ok

agent.iii> he/they

DJ_Hyperfresh> ?

agent.iii> those are my pronouns

DJ_Hyperfresh> Ohh, okay.

MC.Princess> Squiddo, I’ve been thinking you were a girl this entire time

agent.iii> well

agent.iii> i’m a boy and a girl i guess

agent.iii> i’m nonbinary. my gender identity changes sometimes due to my fluctuating dysphoria but my pronouns are almost always he/they

DJ_Hyperfresh> OHH, okay.

DJ_Hyperfresh> Thanks for correcting us!

AGENTonesie> haha heres when they were still unfresh >:P

AGENTonesie> [image]

agent.iii> Please, don’t

Agent 2> Too late, Nico.

gaygent4> oof ouch

gaygent4> dinner with the boyfriend <3<3

gaygent4> [Image]

CraigCuttlefish> is that dj octavio

DJ_Hyperfresh> Oh, cod.

DJ_Hyperfresh> Is that...are you...what’s on your plate…?

agent.iii> are you eating a dildo

gaygent4> HAHAHA!!! yep

DJ_Hyperfresh> No inappropriate images! Pearl is here.

MC.Princess> HEY! I’m not no kid anymore!

DJ_Hyperfresh> Can we really be sure…

agent8> whats a dildo?

Agent 2> ...Why.

Agent 2> Why would you…

▇Webmaster▇> Agent 2 has left the chatroom.

DJ_Hyperfresh> Oh whoops, me and Pearl actually have to head back to the studio for news!

MC.Hyperfresh> What? We just went live

DJ_Hyperfresh> PEARL

MC.Princess> Dang!! Fine babe

▇Webmaster▇> DJ_Hyperfresh has left the chatroom.

▇Webmaster▇> MC.Princess has left the chatroom.

▇Webmaster▇> DJ_Hyperfresh has joined the chatroom.

DJ_Hyperfresh> Wait…

DJ_Hyperfresh> Did Pearl????????

DJ_Hyperfresh> Just call me babe????????

DJ_Hyperfresh> I’m out.

▇Webmaster▇> DJ_Hyperfresh has left the chatroom

gaygent4> haha gotta blast

▇Webmaster▇> gaygent4 has left the chatroom.

AGENTonesie> Whoops sorry 3 looks like this one’s on you! We’ll head out for dinner later at 7 tho, agent 8 I’d love to meet you!! See you in a bit heheh

▇Webmaster▇> AGENTonesie has left the chatroom.

agent8> …….. did i do something wrong

agent.iii> do you actually want to know what a ***** is

agent8> um whats a *****

agent.iii> dildo.

agent8> oh,,,yeah

agent.iii> have fun.

agent.iii> [ https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dildo ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dildo)

agent8> um...okay!

CraigCuttlefish> whats a dildo

agent.iii> cap’n,

agent.iii> if i’m your favorite you won’t click on that link

CraigCuttlefish> okay kid

CraigCuttlefish> dont count on favoritism

agent.iii> thank you

agent8>

agent8> .

agent8> thank u agent 3

▇Webmaster▇> agent8 has left the chatroom.

**Author's Note:**

> agent 24 is slowburn because they're both Anxiety  
> the doc name for this is "ANOTHER CHATFIC?Owo" because if u know me u know that literally 80% of my total works are chatfics  
> no concrete updating schedule bc im supposed to be working on something else and also i dont want to rush chapters because then they'll be Bad
> 
> tumblr // kaminaaari  
> discord // filibeano#6886


End file.
